


A lake forms naturally with time.

by BlackCupcakeFrosting



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And drama for yeeears honey!, Angst for days!, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff for months!, I am really unstable when it comes to my creations so yeah, I might drop this, King Sidon, Like Revali is pining so hard he will suffer, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Calamity, Queen Zelda, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCupcakeFrosting/pseuds/BlackCupcakeFrosting
Summary: 115+ years passed with Revali thinking he'd never feel the air fill his lungs ever again due to carma and desitny. But there he stood in the large, rebuild gardens of Hyrule castle  with someone he'd never tought could make such cute happy faces upon having budgies make themselves comfortable on his blonde mop of hair.Calm down Revali. The things you felt 100+ years ago weren't real--ohh he's making such a cute-NO! Stop he's ugly, and pretencious and a little rat! Yes. And thaT fish guy he's going after all blushy is also just a dam jock, male Mipha copy. Who cares if his smile is nice?? I don't! Link just wants that beautiful pearly crown perched on a glass case next to that beautiful throne on Zora's Domain. Yes. I am the only sane person here, how stressful!Ok, Maybe Revali should've stayed where he was.





	1. And I tought you fcking stay dead but no, People have to bother you even affter fucking dying!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I deleted like 2 Botw works of mine alongside so many others!! I am verry critical of my creations so I might get this out of my works too at some point?? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy what is about to go down in the following chapter!

Revali never imagined that he'd ever be able to take in the grassy, fresh air that surrounds his Village. Not even after being freed from Vah Medoh's cold, corrupted claws. His spirit diddn't need to breathe. He diddn't feel anything, something he had issues to come to term with. Was that the cruel working of karma? Was all that went against him just that way because he choose to be a horrible person?  
The Rito diddn't feel enough to even try and respond to himself, nor had he the desire to.  
He let the days pass by, The sun caress the people awake and the Moon calm the live underneath it, telling the people it was time to sleep.   
All that time he had and things he could not feel spend in nothingness till the final fight. Days where he either layed or sat on the Devine beast feeling empty yet somehow at peace with the fact that the wild cold air wipping the grass around him did not ruffle his feathers, tickled his beak or calmed his nerves. Did ghosts get anxiety attacks? He chuckled, shaking his head and brushing his fingers trough the grass and flowers that have grown on Medoh over the last 100 years, watching as his hand passed trough the fragile plant life, leaving behind no trace of his existence.   
These were the last day of concience he remembered.

~*~*~  
He personally would've loved for that to be forever. Really: The calmness and inner peace was beautifully refreshing for the Rito. He did not have many days in his life that he remembered where he did not feel like crying in a corner for a long while only to crawl out and binge eat his vavourite cake to then belitle hiself and think of himself as disgusting for the rest of the day.  
It sounded pathetic now that he tought about it. But the desire to word his toughts much better, to keep himself in a better light for, well: Himself! passed once Link yawned, keeping his gaze down to his wrinkly fingers.

The Rito remembered that Hylians could wrinkle if exposed for too long to water or a wet meaning that he also just woke up from that wet, slimy chamber like structure he found himself in after waking up. Yuck, Revali was happy once the nurses led him to a hot tub to scrub off all the layers of blue, glittery slime. Now he stood like the godess created him, naked. Ok not naked naked, he had a layer of feathers over his naked naked body, luckily so for him. He wouldn't want to be naked around others..as in fully naked. A fully naked Rito was not a nice sight. He knew that from the time he took care of his baby cousin once.   
But unlike Revali, the blonde small Hylian was Hylian naked, Standing on wobbly, short feet, only lazily covered by a fluffy Rito Blanket. Were all Hylians that blushy on naked skin?..no he wasn't staring at that perfectly arched back!  
Another yawn from him followed by a groggy bed head shake made the Rito cover his head behind his arm,Why was he so..captivating!? No he wasn't covering up his cheek feathers fluffing up. He was just..leaning away. Yes. To sleep.

Mere seconds passed with the Rito leaning agaisnt the wall next to his seat, eyes closed and arms crossed, before the door to the room opened.   
„Ah, you two are awake!“ Cheered a blonde-ish grey haired lady, smiling fondly at the two. Link seemed to be in majour shock judging from the way he looked at her, earning a small giggle from the lady and a head shake. „14 years of power can change someone my dearest Knight.“   
The last words leaving the ladies mouth made the gears in Revali's head turn slowly.

„Zelda?“ His abrubt standing (Wich was out of shock) made her raise an eyebrow and smile, a trace of worry was strangeley mixed into it. „I forgot that..this might come as a surprise for you two.“  
She walked next to him with her hands carefully folded infront of her. Up close he could see it was the small princess he knew an eternity ago, just..older? Small wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and lips were present, giving her a mature, lady like flair. Her hair was a gray blonde yet she still had the beauty she posessed so many years ago, just much more mature. 

The corners of her lips lifted as she placed a hand on his forearm, Eyes filled with simpathy and fondness looked back at the slightly frightened Rito, calming his racig heat. Since when was it racing? „Don't worry I will tell you both over a tasty warm dinner ok? She cucked, nodding towards the door. „Stay here, I'll get a maid to bring both of you clothes.“ 

And with that Princes-- no, Queen Zelda left the room, leaving Link seemingly question what just happen and Revali only now understanding the weight of the situation: He was alive.


	2. Oh how nice it is to fight again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali turns sour and mild rather quickly. Link knows that, He knew Revali for years. Zelda is questioned for her reason behind ressurecting Revali and some more stuff that will lead to a trip to Zora's domain now known as Zora's Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi I just wanted to write some more because I suddendly got some inspiration!

Hyrule is in no need of such pety tactics! We earn our respect by showing examples of how it's done! You must think lowly of me to belive I'd be in such dire need of that to give myself the task to revive you four!“ a young maid who was set at the end of the room watched the szene nervously alongside Link who lifted his hands. Calm down you both, What is the matter? Link clearly did not understand what was going on   
judging from his choice of wording. Zelda herself did not know why the assuring of help and support turned into..this!

„Yes Zelda, What is the matter?“ Mocked Revali, Turning to Link to watch the blonde boy nervously shrug. „Wh-Revali what has taken a stool on your liver for you to react in such a way?! I have resurrected you and am attempting to get the others back with nothing more than good inten-“ She was cutt off by him groaning. „Whatever that means, Have you asked me if I wanted to be back!? 100 and more years knowing I was dead and fighting with accepting it! Once I was freed I finaly understood that I was infact not among the breathing! But the inner peace I had was there with me and I accepted my fate. Don't you think you should spare the other Champoins from having all their problems dumped on them once again!?“ Hissed the Rito, ruffling his feathers angrily before pushing himself off his seat and rushing out of the room in an angry stomp. 

Link watched between the leaving Champion and his closest friend angrily swallowing the wine she poured for herself not long ago. Siging a hurried 'sorry' he ran out, following Revali, leaving the angry Queen to herself. 

*~*~  
It diddn't take much searching to find his feathery fellow Champoin. Not that Revali left a trail of destruction or feathers, Link just had the feeling that he'd find the Rito sitting by a window on the upper floor. The short blonde smiled once Revali noticed him, upon no further reaction he stepped closer, next to the other to watch Hyrule. The lush green accopmpanied by the occasional empty tree spoke of mid-spring and beautiful weather for days, making him not able to stop himself let out a fascinated soft gasp. Revali kept his look on the blonde, Clearly wanting to start speaking of something but not finding a way to do so. Noticing this Link took a deep breath.

I know how you must be feeling. And I wish I could say that it'll change quickly but I clearly don't.   
He signed, earning a low chuckle from the other. „Well that is disincouraging.“ The blonde smiled, shaking his head. Might sound weird but Stasis helped me in a way. I don't remember fully how but I know I was given advise by someone, or more people. That earned him a surprised look from Revali. „Hm..I would rather not go to some artificially enduced coma.“ With that Revali turned back to look at the large castle back yard. He's seen it many times, it just felt different. Everything felt different. „I will go out for a fly.“ Before Link could even respond the other opened the window, jumping out and lgiding up with grace expected from a Rito upon opening their wide large wings.  
Within seconds the Rito was out of Link's sight. He shock his head, turning to the garden once more to catch a glimpse of Zelda walking towards a group of Zora soliders jumping out of a beautiful pond in the middle of the garden. 

~*~*  
It took Link a while to find his way down the garden but once he did he was greeted by Zelda waving and gesturing him to come closer. „Perfect timing Link!“ She chuckled, folding a small letter in her hands together. He nodded, eyeing the two tall Zoras with headchrests he could swear rang a bell in his head. „I've just gotten a reminder that I am expected in Zora's domain by tomorrow. It is about a few little things that poped up around Hyrule like Apple Trees tking away the natural Cherry Tree forests.“ She waved around the letter, nodding towards the Zoran Guards, dismissing them. A bow from both and backflip into the pond later and Link looked at Zelda holding the letter close to her face. „Would you be interested in joining me? I am certrain King Sidon would be verry happy to see you again.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know my writing is rather flat, that being because my knowledge of fluent writing went down the drain once I dived fully into the realm that is comics. You just get the emotions drawn and only the dialoogue is there and my brain was like "Ha! Time to throw out this *artistic speech thrown into the can* and..this? *character names from yor favourite shows/comics*" I'll try my best in the future chapters if there will be any!
> 
> So to kinda get this out of the way: Zelda and Sidon have had something in the past in this fic as in after Link went back to stasis. The reason as to why and 'How deep is their love' will be explored once they are in Zora's domain wich is now a large kingdom in my headcanon after years of thriving. Sidon is King btw. I hope to explore a few things in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and criticism is welcome!


End file.
